1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to wide area networks, and more particularly, to secure deletion of data after long term disconnection between cache and remote nodes included in wide area networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing is a paradigm in which tasks are assigned to a combination of connections, software, and services that are accessed over a network of servers and connections collectively known as “the cloud.” The cloud allows sharing of large amounts of file data in a consistent, efficient, and reliable manner across a wide-area network (WAN). WAN data storage systems include cluster file systems in operable communication with “clusters” of interconnected independent nodes working together to act as a single system. A cluster file system manages data stored within a cluster (also called “home site”) and provides client nodes with access to all files located on storage devices in the file system.
The cluster generally stores and sources data, while the client nodes include cache sites that cache data fetched from the cluster locally. For example, during operation when a client application tries to access any file for the first time, the file is fetched from the cluster and copied to the cache site thereby reducing use of WAN bandwidth.